CZ2128 Delta's Bullet Filled Journey (DROPPED)
by BowmanW
Summary: Ainz Ooal Gown does not exist in this Alternate Universe. As well as the character 'CZ2128 Delta' or 'Shizu' no longer being an NPC but is instead controlled by a level 100 Player. She is transported to the 'New World' with her wide arsenal of weaponry and sets off to explore this strange new world while occasionally blasting magicians in the face with her .50 cal sniper rifle.
1. Chapter 1: A New World

**This is my first time writing a fanfiction. I decided to write about my favourite character, Shizu. She is transported to another world and let's loose with guns galore. This fanfiction contains violence explained in relative detail, occasional coarse language, slight adult undertones that don't go in depth such as references to both the male and female body, does not contain anything too sexual however.**

 **We do not know much about the character Shizu, so there is a lot of original content concerning her character.**

 **Features, weapons and such that are original:**

 **\- Weapons explanation**

 **\- Some Automaton lore**

 **\- The player behind the character Shizu**

 **\- The farmer**

 **\- Various other OC minor characters**

 **Things that are relatively kept the same:**

 **\- Shizu's personality**

 **\- Carne Village being attacked**

 **In this alternate timeline, the guild Ainz Ooal Gown did not exist, as well as the character CZ2128 Delta not being an NPC, but an actual player who was max level. HOWEVER: (14/09/2017), to clear a few things up, all of the users that were in the guild, still existed in this alternate universe. They just never made a guild together.**

* * *

Players of the longtime DMMO 'Yggdrasil' waved farewell to their companions, as the widely popular game came to a close.

Most met up in cities and held parties, reminiscing on their past exploits, discussing real life, meeting old friends that left a while ago.

 **22:34:56**

As the timer ticked closer to the designated shutdown time, more and more players departed for the real world. Some fearing that if they stayed they would be stuck in an unconscious state without logging out once the time reached twenty-four hours, even if there was a stupidly low chance of that happening, most left early because they had to slave away at work the next day.

There was one who was determined to stay until the very end.

Her player name was CZ2128 Delta or Shizu for short, the race she chose was an incredibly uncommon one as she was an Automaton. Despite being an inhuman race, a heteromorphic race to be precise, she wasn't hunted down by lynching parties as much as fellow heteromorphics.

The reason was simple, she didn't look ugly, she looked pretty cool actually. It was pretty much universally accepted that Automatons looked badass, both inhuman and human races agreed on little, but this was something that both sides strongly agreed on.

Her appearance was that of a short girl with red-gold straight long hair. She wears a light brownish eyepatch over her left eye, while her right eye has an emerald crosshair on the pupil. While the technology of YGGDRASIL didn't allow for the emotions of the player to be displayed on their character, anyone who has seen the face of Shizu or any Automaton for that matter, would agree that Shizu was eerily emotionless.

Most races had pre-programmed emotions built into their character, for example, a devil would constantly have a grin during combat, even if the player behind that façade was shitting himself at the sight of a deadly beast. But this was not the case for an Automaton, they always wore the face that would be best described as a 'meh'.

There were more reasons as to why her specifically was not hunted that much, she was incredibly famous both in-game and on various forums and websites.

Usually being famous would be hell for a normal player. If someone had a world class item and was walking down the streets, many would give chase. If someone was a known PKer and was moving from place to place, members of a different race would give chase.

However, in Shizu's case, she was considered one of the top solo players in the game. Like many, she could easily be defeated if more than a handful of people charged at her, but people didn't do that.

Some might say it was because they had honour or chivalry, some would say it was because she was a girl but the reason for most was because they feared the wrath of Shizu.

Shizu was a level 100 player, being the max level was not a notable feat. Many could achieve this level if they put a lot of time into the game.

The reason they feared her, was because Shizu was known to always got revenge on those who ganged up on her.

Shizu specialized in range combat, even so, she was deadly with a pair of scissors. Her classes did not permit her to use anything that couldn't be considered a knife or a small melee weapon.

The strange thing was, she has used a pair of scissors to duel a player before.

* * *

She had killed a party of 4 level 80's a year ago while acting out an assassination order that she had been paid to do by a player in-game. She took them down from a kilometre away relatively quickly using her high-powered sniper rifle.

As she was walking back, a man approached her and demanded that she duelled him.

This man claimed that he had just received a message from his friends that they had been shot down by an assassin, Shizu was especially famous around these parts so that man knew who the assassin was instantly, and they told him he should go reclaim their items before others got to them, she had no interest in the items so she did not understand why he had confronted her.

 _'Was it because he was a fan?'_ was her first thought.

Many approached her asking for signatures. Those who knew her knew that she only signed a user's profile if they defeated her in a fair knife duel.

"You're the famous Automaton, right? CZ2222 Delta, right?" he said in a harsh tone. It was immediately apparent that this man was using a voice changer for some unforeseen reason, she thought it was weird but she knew that herself was no better.

"It's CZ2128 Delta and I am indeed the Automaton that you seek" she said in her best impression of a robot. Shizu liked to roleplay heavily as her character, so not only was her avatar emotionless, but she tried her best to sound emotionless too.

"So, you killed my friends and took their stuff?" he said yet again, if one listened closely you could still hear the occasional voice crack in his voice which got past the voice changer. He wasn't using a program or a conventional voice changer, within YGGDRASIL you could acquire a special enchant on your armour or a ring if you so desired which would change your characters voice as long as you wore it.

Shizu tilted her head to the side and calmly replied "What of it?"

His voice cracked yet again as he hesitantly said, "Duel me or give me back our stuff!"

Shizu tilted her head to the left from the right and sized the man up, his gear was nothing special, it was obvious that he was the weakling of his friends hence why he stayed behind at town while they were out completing higher level quests.

Shizu was wearing her signature Divine Class gear. At first glance, one could assume that the clothing she was wearing was hilariously weak, but, it was much more powerful than one would think.

Her outfit consisted of a rather unique maid outfit, it was unique in that her outfit sported camouflage patterns. She also wore a camouflage scarf around her neck, the scarf was no simple accessory, it was in fact a legendary-class item imbued with several specialized stealth and ambush-type spells. This item allowed her to cloak herself invisible for long periods of time.

She was also level 100, versus a target that was much weaker than those level 80's she had previously assassinated, there was no chance for a fair fight, this upset Shizu a little, she also pitied the man as his knees were trembling in front of her.

He also had no idea what the concept of a fair duel was as he brought out a golden sword. The sword was quite powerful, given the fact that the rest of his gear was terrible, it would be not be wrong to assume that he had stolen his mother's credit card and purchased the sword using real life money.

"Uwah"

"So, what say you inhuman fiend!"

This angered her a little, as she originally played as the human race before becoming an Automaton.

"I will duel you on one condition!"

"And that is?" He hurriedly replied, knees still trembling.

"You will continue to use that sword while I use this here pair of scissors!"

As she opened her inventory, she scrolled through and took out a pair of dull looking scissors.

His knees stopped trembling as he began to laugh. He had heard that she would only duel if both players used knives, but he did not expect this peculiar development.

"You think being famous means you can be rightfully cocky?"

"Ouch" She didn't actually want to be famous, in fact being famous hindered her in many ways, she was once lying prone waiting for her target to come out of a dungeon when someone approached her and asked for a signature.

 _'Being an assassin while being famous is agonizing.'_ She thought to herself, there were many assassins which sympathised with her, while some envied her. _'If only they knew what it was like…'_

"Well, let us begin then, you are wasting time!" His words snapped her back into reality as he took a stance.

His stance was nothing impressive, he simply stood there and held the sword in both arms.

 _'Isn't that a one-handed weapon?'_ she pondered. "No shield?" she said, he ignored her, probably because her voice was too quiet for him to hear over his heavy panting

She also took a stance, she slid her right foot across the ground and turned it to face away from him, she then lowered her body. For extra effect, she spun the scissors around her right finger before returning them into her grasp.

To others, it was obvious she was a professional, some speculated that she was an assassin in real life. Which wasn't true at all, in truth she practiced swordsmanship in her back garden using a kitchen knife.

Not wanting to waste any more time, she had to meet her client to inform him that the assignment was complete, she was the first one to make the move.

She pounced forward and in a single slash, cleanly tore apart the body of the man that stood in front of her.

It appeared that her lowest level weapon was still too strong for her soon to be respawning opponent. Just to make sure, she opened a menu to have a look at the person she had just duelled.

She gasped in surprise.

 _'Level 25?'_ she glanced back at the remains of the man she had just killed and sighed.

* * *

 **23:34:56**

She had spent her last hour walking through her favourite town, making sure to burn her favourite places into the back of her mind. This was the last time she would see this place, she had taken up her first assassination missions here as well as her last.

In truth, there were no better person fit for the job of taking down high-level players than her, she was in the upper echelon of the level 100s and was 2nd in terms of DPS dealt, her high-powered sniper rifle could hold 20 rounds in a magazine, it was a unique sniper rifle which did not exist in real life, in order to more closely follow the fantasy feel of the game. The limited selection of guns were incredibly expensive making them rare, the weapons could only be held by the sniper class or the gunner class, the sniper and gunner classes was also unique to the Automaton race.

The gunplay in YGGDRASIL was considered to be extremely realistic, to the point that wind actually effected the accuracy of the sniper rifle she shouldered around her arm. The wind mechanic was extremely forgiving however, as many complained in the past that it ruined the fun. The bullet would only move 10cm away from its target at most.

This would decrease as you would level up and increase as you used more powerful weapons. More powerful sniper rifles dealt more damage, but the accuracy was poor and the time that you could shoot after entering a bullet or chambering a round would increase. This was to balance out gunplay.

Many argued that guns should not exist in a game such as YGGDRASIL, however, the race of Automaton could only be achieved if you managed to obtain a special item and brought it to a certain NPC in a faraway laboratory. You had to play as a pure human and level up to 30, you also had to choose the Assassin job. These requirements were hard enough to achieve and required a lot of thought beforehand. If a player chose another job while levelling up, they wouldn't be able to transition over to Automaton

* * *

 **23:56:35**

She sat down on a bench in the middle of the city

 _'I'm going to miss this world, maybe I should really become an assassin'_ she thought to herself.

She had always loved spy films, in fact the Jamie Bond series was one of her top picks. She loved stealth games, played fps games.

She had started playing YGGDRASIL because she liked the concept, but quickly grew bored of it as swords and crap weren't her style but when the update for Automatons came out, she got back into the game and rushed through level after level, dungeon after dungeon and grinded it up until she had met all the requirements to become an Automaton. Just from this grinding alone she learnt how even sword fighting could be fun, at first, she was doing it because she thought a game which allowed you to walk around with a sniper rifle shooting people with swords was fun but as time progressed she began to like sword fighting and the game in general.

As she was deep in thought…

A player hurriedly approached her begging for her to sign his profile before the game closed down. She accepted of course, she didn't want to turn him down because after all, the game was going to end and none of it would matter anymore. She brought up her menu and signed his profile.

Another reason was because she didn't want to tell him to duel her as not only was the game about to end, but he was only level 13. She didn't want a repeat of her previous duel with a pair of scissors.

He jumped up and down while cheering with all his might and then opened his menu and logged out.

She slumped back into the chair and gazed at the night sky. The skybox in this area of the map was different to the rest of the map, that was because of the volcano which bordered the town. The smoke from the volcano spread through the sky. Despite this, she could still spot the stars which littered the night sky. She had always thought that the developers should have put more effort into the skybox, after all, this game was meant to be realistic.

 **23:59:24**

The streets were desolated, why had they not stayed until the very end?

Why had her fellow players decided that jobs were more important than something which they had worked hard on building up? Many communities and friendships were made here.

"Well this is goodbye world" She muttered to herself.

She wasn't roleplaying, nor was she putting any effort into her voice, after all there was no one around.

 **23:59:56**

"It was fun"

 **23:59:57**

 **23:59:58**

 **23:59:59**

The timer ticked down once more.

 **24:00:00**

And then it went black-

The countdown finished, she waited for the curtains to fall on her imaginary world-

She waited for the automatic logout-

 **00:00:01**

 **00:00:02**

"…Huh?"

Shizu opened her eyes as she fell back onto an unfamiliar surface.

She had not returned to her familiar room, she looked around and all she could see was a wide field of grass.

What she expected to see was her array of cute plushies which littered her bedroom, what she was seeing however was anything but cute. She was in a farmer's field, she turned her vision to face directly behind her as a farmer walking along with a horse approached her.

She had many questions but for some reason she seemed unusually calm.

Confused, she ignored the farmer approaching her for now as she tried to open her menu, her menu wasn't there. Not only that, but her usual GUI wasn't here either. Instead there seemed to be a more advanced user interface in front of her.

"Hey strange woman, why are you sat in a field wiggling your arms around?" called the man who was on his way towards her.

"Greetings" she replied.

There were now more questions on her mind.

Firstly, she didn't change or alter her voice in any way, yet her voice seemed… different from her usual voice. It still was pretty similar, but now it sounded even more emotionless than when she tried to roleplay.

Secondly, was this NPC approaching me because it was programmed to? Normally NPC's would stay where they are and wait for someone to approach them.

She had replied with Greetings as that was one of the recognised commands that literally all human NPC's listened to.

If her guesses were correct, then she had joined the server of the sequel to YGGDRASIL, this seemed unlikely, but there was a possibility…

 _'If it is a sequel then maybe the technology has improved, hence why my interface is different from the old one'_ she wondered.

"Soooo, why are you in this field?"

She had answered him with a greeting, but nothing had changed, so she minds as well continue the conversation.

"I am not sure why I am in this field, it would appear . . . that I have been transported here by some form of magic" she replied in a friendly tone. She was incredibly surprised by her speech pattern; her voice was calm and kind too.

"Oh, I see, that is very unusual, well I can't let a girl sit around alone in a field unarmed, truth is, things have been very dangerous around here with bandits patrolling the fields looking to capture defenceless villagers."

She was in fact armed, in fact her weapons and items were still with her. She stood up and looked towards the farmer, she lifted the strap of her sniper rifle and picked it up from her shoulder, she rested the weapon in her arms.

"Affirmative"

Despite her speech pattern changing abruptly, she still had a lot of control over what she said. She did not understand what was happening, so for now she was going to play the character of an Automaton the best she could.

"You have an unusual way of talking there, lass."

"Where am I . . . right now?" she abruptly spoke after listening to him. If she could find out where she was in this weird world, it might shed some light on her current situation.

"You are currently in the fields close to Carne Village."

Carne Village did not ring a bell-

Wait a second-

Why could she smell?

In YGGDRASIL you couldn't smell anything, at first, she thought it was because she was an Automaton, but realised she couldn't smell anything when she was still human. But here she could smell, she also had a more sensitive sense of touch. It was strange for a robotic being like her to even have these senses lore wise, but none of the races had access to these senses because of legal reasons.

Also, why does her body feel more natural?

Even as a non-humanoid creature, you still felt like a human, most couldn't get used to this feeling of clashing appearances. Having a humanoid body but not having one at the same time confused a lot of players. So why did she feel robotic?

While she was thinking this, numerous equations started popping up in her mind, she was never any good at maths or any academical subject so why did she feel like a genius suddenly? It's as if someone injected her with liquified intelligence.

She had not thought of it before, but she couldn't log out, she simply could not access her menu.

Was she trapped in this strange new world?

"I will now be in your care" she finally spoke after contemplating this new world for a few seconds.

"Alright follow me lass, I'll take you back to our village, it's only a short distance away."

There weren't many other options, her best bet was to ask these villagers, they seemed quite smart and they dynamically replied to what she said. The technology has improved a bit.

"Could I ask you a few questions?" she asked in her usual monotone voice.

"…Uh? Sure?" he hesitantly replied.

It was almost as if the NPC's replies were life like.

"Do you have a name . . . for this world?"

She realised it too late, that question was pretty abrupt.

In the farmers eyes, it didn't make sense for her to not know what this world was. After all was she not from this world too?

She made a mental note: _'I'm stupid.'_ As she thought that, a notepad appeared on her screen and letters began appearing in front of her. The text stopped, she struggled to read it at first but as she looked closer she could clearly see _'Note 1 (00:02:50): I'm stupid'._

* * *

 **2 minutes earlier.**

The morning sun spread its broad orange fingers across the sky as it rose over the horizon. The sky was clear and it was a perfect day to check up on the produce.

A man dressed in overalls and a brown plain shirt stood there observing his farmland with a broad smile on his face. The recent bandit attacks had decreased in size and number, so today was the perfect opportunity. He turned his head towards the grass plains which started a few metres out, checking up on them and confirming there were no bandits hidden in the tallgrass. He was a large distance away from the village and the farm fields. He had come all the way out here just to quickly check up on the perimeter of the village.

You can never be too careful.

His gaze once again swept back over to double check the grass plains when he noticed a figure slumped down on the grass.

He couldn't quite tell who the figure was or why it was just sat in the grass so he approached it with care.

As he got closer, he could make out certain details such as a black and white dress with some greenish brown accessories. Crossdressing was quite rare in this world, so he assumed it was a rich noble girl just lounging.

Normally he wouldn't approach someone who wanted to just bathe in the sun like this, he liked to leave people to their own devices, but it was dangerous around these parts. Especially seeing as Carne Village was a frontline village.

As he got closer he realised two things.

Firstly, she looked beautiful, he could only see the back of her head, but her body proportions screamed _'I'm well fed and incredibly healthy'._

Secondly, her clothes were completely clean as well. He was determined by now that she was in fact a noble girl who for some unforeseen reason was laying down in a field.

He called out to her

After a brief but awkward exchange of words, she followed him. As he was speaking to her, he noticed a few more things about her appearance.

The outfit she was wearing was obviously a maid uniform, the choice of colours was unusual and the scarf seemed out of place in this hot weather but below it was unmistakably a maid uniform. He had a few questions himself but he decided not to ask.

Her face was the epitome of beauty.

He felt something tugging in his underwear and silently scolded himself for being a pervert. He insisted in his brain that it wasn't his fault, after all he was sure her beauty could rival that of the Golden Princess, in fact he was sure that she probably surpassed her by miles.

He had not once seen her smile, her face appeared completely emotionless, it didn't detract from her looks but it did feel a bit creepy.

Her face looked incredibly delicate, her skin colour also seemed a few shades whiter than his.

"I will now be in your care" she abruptly replied. Her voice lacked emotion as well.

It was becoming easier to believe that she was from a different part of the world entirely, when she had told him that she was transported here by magic, he thought he had encountered a woman locked in the cages of insanity.

Everything about her was unusual, she was no ordinary person.

"Alright follow me lass, I'll take you back to our village, it's only a short distance away."

At first, he had thought of simply pointing the way and letting her walk there by herself, but if he accompanied her, perhaps he could learn more about her and maybe just maybe see her smile.

As he was imagining the looks of his friends when he had brought back this bombshell back to the village and befriended her, she asked if he could answer some questions. He snapped back to reality and quickly agreed to answer her quiz.

"Do you have a name . . . for this world?"

"What kind of question is that?"

* * *

"Oh sorry, it would appear that . . . my memory is hazy." She quickly said in an attempt to salvage the conversation.

She smiled back at him but it seemed as if her body could not show any emotion at all, you will have to make do with my imaginary smile I suppose.

"I don't think we have a name for this world." His face still showed signs of confusion.

She nodded back at him. She was never any good at talking to others, so this conversation was slowly grinding away at her mental health.

She chose her next words carefully.

"Do you know what a gun is?"

 _'Fuck my life'_ , yet again a notepad appeared and jotted down another note. This feature seemed useful but she was accidentally using it for mundane crap like this. Why did she ask that of all things?

"N-no?"

She raised the weapon in her arms and it reflected the suns glare, it looked incredibly expensive but he had no idea what it was. It was quite a bulky looking firearm. If she handed it to the man he would probably collapse on the ground under its weight.

It was incredibly reflective and did not suit stealth well, this wasn't a problem as she had a special skill which allowed Automatons to dull the surface of their weapon if they so choose.

"This is a gun."

This sniper rifle was the second most powerful weapon she had in her inventory, it held 20 rounds and dealt an incredible amount of damage to any target it hits. The drawbacks to this weapon was that without a maxed-out sniper class, it was incredibly useless. This was not a problem for Shizu, as not only was she a level 10 Gunner but she was a level 10 Sniper as well.

Being a higher level in the sniper and gunner classes meant that the reload time was greatly reduced on all firearms. When she chambered a round into the sniper rifle she had to wait 2 seconds before she could fire the round off into the distance. A new Automaton sniper player would have to wait 10 seconds. Even with an incredibly high single shot damage number, skilled players would heal before a player could get a second shot off. This was not the case for Shizu.

This was not her only weapon, in fact the one she was holding barely resembled a sniper rifle and its long-distance capabilities were shocking. It was best suited for mid-range targets which is what she normally faced on her journeys around YGGDRASIL.

She had a variety of weapons, some were conventional firearms like the one she was holding. These guns used bullets, she also had a collection of 'laser guns'. They were in fact not laser guns, but they were guns which shot out pure magical energy. These laser guns were essentially the only way for Automatons to use offensive magic. Automatons in lore, had a magical core within them that allowed them to use defensive and passive magic but not offensive magic. One could enchant their energy weapon to fire off different types of magic.

There were also a third type of guns which were incredibly rare which allowed Automatons to do things like summon or cast traps and spells on the floor. If one was to shoot the floor with a special bullet, a spell would be cast there and so on.

These were incredibly expensive and not found in many stores, they were a must have for level 100's and one had to have maxed out gunner and sniper classes to use them. The magical spell infused bullets had to be purchased separately. Due to the usefulness of these weapons, Shizu had stockpiled an excessive amount. She could fire off those bullets for the next five days and still not run out.

Even so, she would not use them if she had other methods of defeating her foes. Especially in this new world she was now in.

She owned every single gun in YGGDRASIL: pistols, rifles, shotguns, machine guns, LMG's, HMG's, sniper rifles and even special weapons like railguns and Gatling guns.

' _YGGDRASIL simulated recoil, so I wonder if that is the case here?'_ she pondered as the man looked nervously back at her.

She ignored him and looked forward. She had been walking for a few minutes now and she felt no exhaustion, she also didn't feel a need to eat anything, Automatons in YGGDRASIL also didn't need to eat or sleep so that didn't change here.

She spotted a few worn-down buildings in the distance and struggled to make out people among the houses.

As she was tried to focus her vision, her view suddenly rushed forward as everything in the distance approached her at insane speeds. She didn't feel as if she got any closer, as she stood still and peered into the distance, she realised what she had done.

 _'Did I just zoom in using my eye?'_ she wondered.

Her vision returned to normal as she imagined it doing so, she had full control over her enhanced eyesight.

And then she began to piece everything together using her newfound intelligence.

She was no longer in a video game, this was reality. When she took on this mindset everything began to make sense. The NPC's seemed too lifelike, the farmer next to her had an incredibly natural body posture, he jumped over ditches in the dirt and as he did the dirt kicked up off the ground.

She didn't know much about the technology in YGGDRASIL, but here the technology seemed too good for its time.

As her CPU fell into deep thinking, the farmer continued to stare at her every now and then.

She was used to people staring at her, she was famous after all, as well as being a female character with all the features that thirsty men liked.

She could clearly see that the farmer was looking down at her body every now and then. At first, she assumed he was helping her because she was an unarmed girl stranded in a new world, but as she realised why he had helped her, her opinion of him fell to depths of hell.

A few more minutes passed as they approached the village. The buildings looked rustic and worn down, smoke bellowed out of one of the cobblestone chimneys. There was no mistaking it, she was in a medieval world with her own character.

She had watched countless anime's with this sort of plot, person plays game and becomes trapped in the game world, person hates life and is bored so he is magically taken to a new world.

 _'But a person playing a game and the game literally becomes reality? Mixing these plots together would make for an interesting light novel in my previous world.'_

As she was wondering about these things while walking down the dirt path, she scanned the surrounding terrain and buildings.

The outskirts of the village seemed rather empty, her enhanced hearing picked up on the screaming of an injured man as she turned around to see the man who was walking with her collapsing on the ground. The man was incredibly close to her so her enhanced hearing sent a pain travelling through her artificial brain as he continued to scream.

"Could you please be quiet?"

An arrow whizzed past her head and she made no attempt to dodge it, that was because she calculated the trajectory or the arrow as it came into her vision. She calmly crouched down and inspected the farmer as tears fell down his face, she had noticed the knight archer when she was walking into the village, but had assumed he was no threat.

She observed the wound and didn't even flinch despite the gory mess before her.

' _I guess I have changed both mentally and physically.'_

Despite not feeling anything for the man, she still pitied him even if he was a selfish fool who was helping her just for a chance to share a bed with her.

She didn't know if she could access her inventory, but the gun in her hands was by far enough to deal with some guy cosplaying as a knight.

She stood back up and chambered a round into her rifle.


	2. Chapter 2: Carne Village Part 1

**Chapter 2 of my first ever FanFiction. CZ Delta is not an NPC, but is instead a level 100 player. She is transported to this new world by herself.**

* * *

She stood back up and chambered a round into her rifle by bringing back the bolt and hammering it down before returning it back to its original location. Her rifle was a single shot weapon, but years of experience meant she had no trouble operating the firing mechanism.

She turned around to see a knight wearing a blue undershirt and a shiny chest plate, she did not know what kind of material it was. In YGGDRASIL, her bullets could pass through most metals thanks to the sheer stopping power of the weapon.

The Gunner and Sniper class had special skills, these skills were incredibly unique, they enhanced the bullet within the gun, allowing it to do things like follow a target, do extra damage, go through walls as well as many other useful things.

"[Bullet Enhancement I], [Miracle Shot], [Armor Piercing Boost IV]."

The rifle began to glow a radiant white, using skills like these were terrible for stealth missions, regardless of the colour of the rifle, they would make the gun glow bright white. This was also to help balance out sniper assassins.

Automatons essentially had inbuilt sunglasses, so the glow barely registered with Shizu.

Skilled players rarely needed to use these skills, but she wanted to test them out. After all she was in a new world in a new body, she didn't know what things had changed.

"Uwah"

To her surprise the enhancements worked and as each skill registered, the gun began to glow brighter.

[Bullet Enhancement] was a skill which increased the stopping power of the bullet. It essentially caused more damage on impact.

[Miracle Shot] was a skill that she could only use five times every day, it enchanted the bullet and when shot, the bullet would glide towards its target and hit with incredible pin point accuracy. The bullet would turn in mid-air and would even follow targets around corners.

[Armor Piercing Boost] was self-explanatory, it was pretty similar to [Bullet Enhancement], however, when it hits a target, there was a higher chance for the bullet to penetrate steel plates. Even stone walls were no match for the maximum level of Armor Piercing as the bullet would continue to pass through barely reducing in speed.

The archer pulled back his bow a third time, yet again she calculated the speed of the projectile as well as the trajectory of the arrow.

Time seemed to slow down as she bent herself backwards allowing the arrow to pass by her. Shizu folded her arms and tilted her head as she observed the arrow which was practically frozen in mid-air.

She continued to study the material of the projectile as she snatched it from the air.

"Wuhu, wha-, what happened?" she could hear the knight exclaim both in fear and surprise.

She tossed the arrow to the side and yet again turned her attention back to the knight who was dragging back the string on his bow.

She centred her weapon around the chest area as a target reticule appeared, accompanying it was the calculated distance between her and him.

The trigger finger pressed down carefully as she adjusted her stance to prepare for the insane recoil from firing while stood up. She pressed down on the trigger and a flash of light erupted from the end of the barrel, the flash was far brighter than what she was used to but she kept her weapon steady.

The noise that followed could be described as hell opening up from the ground.

It was the sound of death-

In a visceral instant, the knight's body was demolished, all his organs were obliterated. The precious armour he wore was contorted and misshaped by the overwhelming power of ballistics. His armour was nothing but paper. The singular bullet ran right through him and lodged itself deep within the earth followed by a cloud of blood splattering across the dirt.

The knights body fell apart before him as he struggled to stand up, but it was all in vain, before he even realised what had happened, he was already dead as the bullet passed right through his heart. He could no longer feel his familiar heartbeat. For a split second, he was still alive, his head hurt, everywhere was painful.

In the distance, he could hear a faint and emotionless voice…

"Uwaaaaaah".

* * *

 _'That looked incredibly painful, maybe I went a bit overboard with that?'_

She turned her attention back to the man struggling on the floor as she crouched back down.

"Excuse me, do you know . . . what is going on here human?"

She threw her gun to the side and it dissolved into a mess of what seemed to be pixels. _'Uh, okay then?'_

Shizu tapped a button on her arm, this button allowed her to access her inventory in the game. Some races had unique ways to open their inventories, of course one could choose to have a normal inventory or a race specific inventory. She chose the latter because she thought 'holograms and stuff are cool'.

A hologram appeared over her arm. If she had done this when she had first appeared in this world, she would have been startled. But she was now getting used to this strange situation.

She scrolled through and noticed that she still had the gun that she had just thrown away. 'I guess not having the weapon on your body de-equips it. That's good to know.'

She was relieved that this was the case, it would have been problematic if she left her weapon alone and someone was to pick it up. So far, she knew that this world was one of swords and bows, she had yet to confirm the existence of magic or firearms.

Automatons had strong magical resistance, they were also much stronger than regular humans in terms of HP but Automatons were still very delicate and fragile when compared to non-humanoid races, she didn't know if this was the case here so it would be best to tread lightly from now on.

She waited patiently for an answer but did not receive one from the farmer lying on the ground.

The farmer had passed out from pain and shock, she looked back at the hologram on her arm and selected the health potion.

Automatons had no use for standard health potions, in fact Automatons were the only race that couldn't use them.

Even if they couldn't use them, most carried some on their person to give out to people they meet if they needed to trade for items.

The potion materialised in front of her and hovered in the air, completely negating gravity.

She quickly grabbed it from the air and held it above the man, she halted mid action and decided against it. She got back up and brushed off the dirt that had accumulated on her skirt and leggings.

After all, was this man not just a pervert?

He had kept his cool while talking to her, that was worthy of praise, in her eyes, he was a kind pervert who still had some sense. He had even helped her somewhat.

She still held the potion in her hands.

 _'Well, whatever.'_

Shizu poured the contents on the wound and the liquid soaked in.

 _'SHIT, I FORGOT TO TAKE THE ARROW OUT!'_ she screamed internally.

Her emotions were regulated to a certain extent, but this had just sent her circuits crazy.

The flesh tried to grow back, but the foreign object was still imbedded in his flesh, she quickly pulled the arrow out causing the healing potion to work somewhat halfway.

 _'Whew.'_

While all this was happening, she could hear screaming from all directions. She had not intended to be in a battle this quickly, but it was a good opportunity to get some information from these villagers.

She scolded herself when she realised that she didn't care for the wellbeing of these villagers. Not only was she no longer squeamish at the sight of blood, but she felt nothing from killing living, breathing beings.

She looked down at the man and calculated his chances of survival, 95%.

 _'I guess that's good enough, sleep soundly human. You might wake up in pain.'_

* * *

They were close to the outskirts of the village

Enri and her sister, Nemu, pressed forward, they ran around the corner of a small wooden hut and sprinted towards the closest tree line.

Enri could clearly hear the sound of clanking metal scraping together from behind her as she ran. It was a rhythmic sound.

Her breathing was rapid and her legs were going to collapse.

Her grip tightened around Nemu's trembling hand as she looked back at the pursuing knights.

Nemu's leg cramped up and collapsed face first onto the dirt.

"NEMU!" she spoke as she shielded her from the impending doom.

"Haha" the knights broke out into a chuckle as they approached.

 _'They are actually laughing at us?'_

A short sword came down and a sudden searing pain caused her to shield Nemu further. Her back felt warm and moist, her muscles tensed up expecting a second finishing swing.

It did not come, she waited.

And waited-

It felt like an eternity had passed-

It didn't come, were they tormenting them?

"JUST FINISH IT ALREADY!" she screamed as she turned towards the knights.

"Huh?"

A young girl with luscious hair stood over them wielding what appeared to be a bloody razor-sharp knife in her right hand, she had her left hand outstretched towards Enri.

Time stood still as they both awkwardly stared at each other, Enri looked around and tilted to the side to look behind the girl, her eyes widened.

There lay the corpses of the knights, their necks were slit and one had a large gash across his back.

"Oh" the young girl exclaimed calmly as she looked down at her knife which was still drenched in blood, she tossed it aside and it evaporated.

"Uhm, who're you?"

"I am CZ2128 Delta, or CZ for short." She exclaimed as she stood up and looked around, she seemed to be meddling around with her arm, she turned back around and tossed a vial full of a red substance which looked eerily like blood into the hands of Enri.

"What is this?"

"…You seem to be injured."

Shizu raised her finger and pointed towards the potion.

"Drink it."

Shizu turned back around and stared off into the distance, she had come a long way through the village to get here, however thanks to her enhanced speed she got here just in time.

Shizu liked cute things, teddies, plushies. She had several merchandise items from YGGDRASIL such as undead plushies. She even had the legendary undead overlord plushie. Anything that she could wrap her arms around was considered cute by her standards.

She had spotted the two children running into the forest with some knights in pursuit. She had her priorities, protect that cute little girl.

"I, I'll drink it! Just, please, spare my little sister- "

"Nee-Chan!"

"Do not worry . . . young one, it is a low-level healing potion." She muttered calmly while scanning the horizon. "It will do you no harm."

Enri was puzzled, why had she helped them and offered them something which resembled a potion?

She placed the vial against her lips and gulped the contents down.

The results were immediately evident. The wound on her back sealed up and the pain which tormented her was washed away while being replaced with a fresh sense of relief.

"No way…"

She touched her back, then wiggled her body in sheer disbelief.

Shizu turned back around after verifying that there were no hostiles hidden in the shrubbery and knelt next to the pair.

"By the way young ones, do you know of magic."

"Yes, yes I do. The alchemist who comes by our village… my childhood friend, knows how to use magic."

Enri nodded stiffly at the expressionless woman.

She nodded back and stood up.

"Do you want me to save your village?"

"YES PLEASE DO!"

"Well, promise that you will let me hug the little one here."

"I promise!" she replied quickly, not fully taking in what she had just said, then a sudden wave of realisation hit her and she looked down at the ground.

"Affirmative."

"I like cute things." She said as she tilted her head to a 45-degree angle and stared down at the confused pair.

A large metallic object with multiple cylinders appeared in front of her, she grabbed what seemed to be a handle and held the steel item with ease despite it seeming to weigh a lot.

"I think I will save this . . . for later" she discarded the object as she chucked it with one hand to the side.

Yet again another object-

No, two objects materialised in front of her, she grabbed both and holstered them into the two leather sheaths by her hips.

"Stay here."

Her order was short and simple.

Shizu turned around and sprinted full speed towards the village.

* * *

 _'I hope she keeps her promise.'_


	3. Chapter 3: Carne Village Part 2

**This is the third chapter, be warned that this chapter is much more violent than the previous two. There is a lot of in-depth description of bullet wounds.**

 **Also, you might find that there are a lot more line breaks in this chapter than the previous one. That is primarily because there are a lot of POV changes. The line breaks resemble those POV changes to a certain extent.**

* * *

The village could barely be considered a village, it was more akin to a reasonably sized hamlet, in the middle was a sizeable clearing.

The knights had attacked from all sides and gathered the poor, defenceless men and women into the middle of the clearing. Children were separated differently and placed underneath a small log built tower, their eyes were bloodshot, widened with pure fear.

One of the armour-clad knights waltzed up one of the wooden huts with a lit torch in his hand.

Their mission was to ride across the plains and decimate several villages, they were more monstrous than the monsters in the Great Forest of Tob. One could hardly classify them as humans.

They searched the houses, and then to root out anyone who was hiding deep down in the cellars, they poured in alchemical oils to set whatever was in ablaze.

The knight suddenly threw his arms up in the air and collapsed face first, the torch flying out of his hand and landing in the mud, it extinguished itself, coinciding with the knight's own life vanishing.

* * *

He was dead before the gunshot even reached his ears. It was a violence to the still of the early morning – a noise that heralded death and destruction.

To Shizu it was the sound of peace and tranquillity.

It broke the air in stark contrast to the voice of the birds that chirped within the treeline and the oblivious bickering villagers that she was now standing in the middle off.

Shizu held the pistols in front of her and examined them. These guns were perfect for despatching noisy humans for good, small, discreet and deadly. At first the metal was cold in Shizu's hand, ice cold perhaps, yet after just one shot with her hand wrapped tightly around the handle, the pistol felt right at home within her fingers.

She had deactivated her cloak in the middle of the encirclement and stood right behind an old frail man. He turned around as the noise reverberated in the ears and rang out far over the meadows.

* * *

The knights twitched as the vibrations of an explosion collided with their eardrums, they scanned the buildings around them, hoping to find the source.

Perhaps there was a powerful magic caster among these lowly peasants?

If that was the case, then they had to signal him out and destroy him.

They turned back around to look at the encircled piglets as a woman in a maid outfit slowly appeared in the crowd. She had both arms raised, pointing what appeared to be metal tubes into the air.

"Surrender, resistance is futile." As she lowered one of her arms and pointed it at one of the knights.

* * *

Gunshots come thick like winter hail as she unloaded into the closest knight, some sprang off the thickest parts of the armour while some lodged deeply into the flesh of the poor man. The knight stumbled back as each shot smacked against him, he regained his balance as the barrage of projectiles stopped and he looked down to the sight of his arms riddled with small coin sized holes.

If the entry wound was small, the exit was a gaping mess.

Blood soaked into his sleeves, radiating outward from the holes. He looked like a red bath sponge.

Shizu observed the man shrieking in pain as he stumbled around, his leg cramped up thanks to a wound to his thigh and he began to profusely bleed out on the ground.

She jumped out of the crowd of gasping villagers and landed next to the wounded knight.

She was as agile as an Olympic gymnast, although she preferred to think of herself as a ninja.

She allowed her finger to curl around the trigger and aimed it at the weeping man.

"You reap . . . what you sow."

Shizu eyed the weapon with her bright green eye, the eye of a hunter framed in the expressionless face of an executioner.

Carefully she lowered the pistol further down to point directly at his neck.

"Please, stop wiggling."

Click. Her pistol was empty.

She chuckled to herself to hide the fact that she didn't do that on purpose.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha".

She didn't know if that classified as a chuckle, but it was the only way for her to express emotions.

 _'Well that was awkward.'_

She rotated her body to the right and repeated her previous movements until her second pistol was aimed at the man, she pulled the trigger without hesitation as soon as it was pointed directly at his spinal cord.

* * *

Blood splattered along the ground as the life of their fellow knight, a friend, was instantly extinguished.

Londes Di Gelanpo was the first one to try to attack, he charged headfirst and swung his sword at the mysterious woman from behind, she threw one of the metal objects she was holding into the air and sidestepped to the side, she turned around as he passed, scrunching up her first.

Londes spurted up blood as his insides were suddenly pushed inwards, she had nailed him in the abdomen with a single punch.

The knights which littered the town swore that they had felt the shockwave of the hit from where they were standing.

He collapsed to the ground in agony as she held out her hand to catch the object which she had tossed upwards.

* * *

She summoned another magazine and loaded the pistol that she had just caught.

Both pistols were now practically full again as she aimed both, towards the remaining knights. The sun beamed down and reflected off the silver surface of her firearms. The glare was unpleasant to the eyes, but it did not bother her that much.

With one arm pointed towards the other knights, she aimed the other at the man she had just sucker punched.

His eyes shifted, pleading for mercy, pleading for help.

A shrill creaking noise came from his armour as he rolled around on the ground as if he was re-enacting a stop, drop and roll training exercise. His hands were shaking uncontrollably as the pain he felt in his chest refused to stop.

He was not the only one shaking; the other 17 knights surrounding them were all acting the same way.

* * *

Although they were filled with fear, none of them ran. This was not their fighting spirit that stopped them where they were – the grinding of their teeth could attest to that.

The weapons she was wielding were deadly and startled them whenever they fired, but the fact that this innocent looking girl just calmly obliterated their leader with a single punch, all the while continuing to point the metal cylinders at them, sent them over the edge.

Their body told them to run, their brain told them to run, but deep down, they knew it was useless.

It was laughable really, they were trained soldiers, they believed that they had the gods on their side, but the young beautiful girl in front of them who was only wearing a simple maid outfit had just eliminated 2 of their comrades and wounded on of their superiors within the space of 30 seconds.

"I'm not someone who should die here! All of you, hurr- "Everyone turned to the source of the voice to witness the man's brains spewing onto the ground followed by another explosion.

They had now become accustomed to the explosions erupting from the metal weapons the maid girl held, their attention was fixated on the now decimated body of their Captain.

Their leader collapsed to the ground in a mess of blood and entrails, even the knights who had just massacred many winced in disgust.

They of course did not feel sorry for the now dead man, his name was Captain Belius, he was universally hated in their knight detachment. In fact, they felt a slight sense of happiness as the realisation that their captain was nothing more than a lifeless body dawned on them.

* * *

 _'It would seem I loaded explosive rounds by mistake, I do not have an unlimited amount of those, but the number I have is pretty close to infinite anyways, as in I have enough that I would have no second thoughts on using them to landscape or flatten some terrain.'_

Explosive rounds and armour piercing rounds were a must have when it came to the various monsters of YGGDRASIL, as their levels increased, so did the toughness and size of their bodies.

She didn't know how to make more though, that would be a problem that she might have to address in the future.

Shizu looked back down, the man was still there rolling around on the ground, completely oblivious to the fact that she had just shot his Captain. She pitied the man, he was her type; handsome, brave and strong. Of course, it didn't change the fact that he was massacring innocent lives, and more importantly, putting the lives of cute little children in danger.

She wanted to test the stopping power of her favourite sniper rifle without using the sniper class skills, she now had the perfect immobile target. His armour seemed like a cut above the rest, perhaps a few more cm's thick.

When she last used her sniper rifle accompanied by two power increasing skills on one of these knights, it completely obliterated his torso. What would it do here to this more armoured target without the skills?

She opened her inventory in front of everyone and quickly scrolled through, she had used it many times by now to get semi-accustomed to the layout of it.

* * *

The knights all stood still, observing the beast that had just been unleashed onto them in this village.

Was she an inhabitant or just a traveller? If it was the latter, they had gotten incredibly unlucky.

Suddenly, a large metal rod materialised in arms reach of the maid girl, she grabbed it and pointed it downwards.

They thought that they had become accustomed to the deafening sound, but they hadn't even heard the worst of it.

* * *

The crack of the rifle shook the air, her hair flapped in the wind, followed by her clothes as her arms rocked backwards. Firing straight downwards was much harder than shooting forwards, the recoil was much harder to manage even for an Automaton like her.

She lowered her weapon and observed the corpse. Blood had erupted out of his body and caked his armour. If one ignored the fact that it was now a dead man, one might mistake it for a modern art piece.

Yet again, the armour was no match for the second most powerful firearm in YGGDRASIL.

* * *

She was a monster, a monster within the body of a small young girl.

She turned to look at the others, her mouth unmoving, her face expressionless as always.

She displayed no killing intent, no murderous aura, not a single bit of anger showed on her face.

That was about to change as a child rushed over towards her.

"No Billy!"

"GET BACK BILLY!"

Shizu hadn't noticed the child yet as she exclaimed "Run for your life, run all you want, I will hunt you down eventual-." She turned to look at the approaching child as she heard the sound of dirt being crushed and the cries of the villagers.

Billy didn't stop, he wanted to be in the comfort of this kind woman, even if she had just slaughtered these knights, they had slaughtered his family too. To him, this woman was not a monster, but an angel. To all the villagers in fact.

He suddenly collapsed to the ground as a knight slashed at him with a sword as he ran past, he erupted into a high-pitched squeal as he fell like a pile of bricks.

* * *

Shizu observed the child running towards her.

 _'Please don't, get back. Don't make me kill anyone in front of you any longer.'_

A Knight suddenly turned around and swung his sword at the child.

'…'

She was speechless, she stood still for a full two seconds, which felt like an eternity as the cries of Billy reverberated in her metallic skull.

Billy only looked to be about 14, he didn't know any better.

She suddenly sprang into action as she rushed towards the knight who was standing over the child, she threw her sniper rifle to the side and brought back her fist, a sudden influx of uncontrolled murderous intent washed over everyone around as the knight turned to look at his impending doom.

Her fist connected, she had put every ounce of strength she could muster into his helmet, it contorted under the pressure of her fist as it passed through the metal plate and went straight through the cranium and out the other side. She had completely pierced through his head like a knife, she raised her arm out of the bloody mess and turned her attention to the now comatose Billy.

* * *

His vision was blurred, it no longer hurt, his vision began clearing as he tried to raise his arms. The last thing he remembered was a blurred figure approaching at sub-sonic speeds colliding with the knight that had attacked him.

His vision returned and he was greeted to the sight of the maid woman that had saved them, she was completely expressionless as she looked down at him. He got up and looked down at both of his arms which were completely fine, he still felt a little bit of pain, but for some reason his left arm was intact.

He turned around to see the woman looking back at him.

"Did you enjoy resting . . . on my lap, Billy?"

His face began to heat up.

He looked down at the ground trying to hide his blushing, after he was satisfied that he had calmed down a bit, he looked back up to see Enri, Nemu and the rest of the villagers in shock, some were looking directly at him, some were glaring at the maid woman while others were looking around.

No matter what they were looking at, all of them seemed pale faced.

He turned his head towards where the others were looking, his face also turned pale.

His jaw dropped to his knees as he looked around at the massacre that had took place before him.

* * *

Billy laid still on the ground, as if he was peacefully sleeping. Shizu opened her inventory and stuffed a Major Healing Potion into his mouth. She wiggled him, she tried everything.

"Please . . . wake up."

"Wake up, please."

"Wake up."

"Wake- "

She emptied every last drop of her healing potion and stood up, she sounded like a broken record as she repeated for a final time "Wake up."

She turned to the knights who were now sprinting in their plate armour towards the horses stationed outside of the village.

The rage inside her built up and she needed to unleash it on someone.

Her human side was itching to get out.

Her emotions were being suppressed by some kind of magic, but they immediately came back as if nothing ever happened. It took several of these weird emotion suppression's before she finally regained her cool somewhat.

She brought out two knifes from thin air, not even looking at her inventory, it was if the inventory knew what she wanted to do from the beginning.

She sprang forth, even faster than when she had sprinted previously, she approached the two knights who were unlucky enough to be at the back of the pack, she cleaved off the heads of both in one smooth movement, she didn't decrease in speed as she moved to the next knight, she jammed her right knife into his helmet and threw the other at the forth knight who was a couple metres away, the knife collided, and then as if it was never there, vanished as it materialised in the hands of Shizu yet again.

She continued running forward as she closed in on the main group, she yet again lobbed her knives in the air, one of them narrowly missed while the other sliced into the cracks of the armour. The knives disappeared again, however something different materialised in front of her this time.

It was an assault rifle, she slowed down to a halt as the knights began to fumble onto their horses, she raised the gun and held the trigger down firmly.

The gun screamed and spewed forth hell.

* * *

 **This Chapter was a tad bit more violent than the previous two. Please leave what you thought of CZ actually getting angry in any reviews you do. I'd love for some feedback on that before I continue with the other chapters, we don't know much about CZ so I have to take quite a few liberties concerning her personality, especially seeing as she isn't a servant of Nazarick here but instead a player.**


	4. Chapter 4: Carne Village Part 3

**Chapter 4, longest chapter so far. I regret some of the decisions I made when writing this chapter, too late to change now. Please feel free to PM your thoughts on the chapter to me, or leave your opinions in any reviews you may write. It would be incredibly helpful.**

* * *

The village was yet again peaceful, bloodied bodies littered the clearing but everything was thankfully quiet, a moment of tranquillity before the coming storm. The villagers felt nothing for the knights, they had come to their village and began massacring man and woman alike. They burnt down their houses, they pillaged their homes for valuables, even if they weren't told to do that.

Even that massacre was dwarfed in comparison to what had just transpired before them, they had witnessed the full fury of a demon.

That demon was trapped in the body of a little maid girl, it was trapped deeply within, but right now, something had unlocked and the full power was unleashed.

It was a monster that they did not fear however, in fact, it was the complete opposite. They revered the girl, to the point that it would seem like they were worshipping her as a deity.

She had assured them that she had not done this for money or fame, which relieved them of any troubles they had.

Some were still unconvinced however, but Shizu ignored them, she wasn't doing this for any particular reason, other than the promise she made to the little girl.

* * *

While they were discussing everything that had just happened, Shizu walked over to where Enri and Nemu were sat.

She crouched down in front of them.

"What is wrong?"

Nemu fell forwards and sobbed into her chest unceasingly, hands clutching at her outfit. Shizu held her in silence, rocking her slowly as her salty tears soaked her chest. After some time had passed, she pulled away and stared at Shizu. Her eyes were swollen, her tears dripped down and fell off her chin.

"S- sorry…"

Shizu patted her on the head.

"Let it all out, do not hold it back."

After hearing her words, Nemu yet again fell face first into Shizu's chest. Shizu looked up from the sobbing child towards Enri.

Enri was trying her best to stay strong, she now had to take care of Nemu alone, but her eyes were just as swollen.

Their parents were victims of the knights, this loss was hard to cope with. Especially for Nemu.

She was shaking uncontrollably.

She managed to hold back the onslaught of tears until now, but the sight of Nemu being comforted by Shizu set something off inside her, she lunged forward and latched onto Shizu's arm. She rested on it as her salty tears began staining her face.

"Thank you!" her voice could barely be recognised as it was masked with the cries of Nemu and Enri's own.

"Thank you so much!"

Shizu not only saved her and her little sister but she also slaughtered her parent's killers, her sincere gratitude confused Shizu slightly, she was just happy to be there to comfort them both.

* * *

Some time had passed and they both calmed down.

Enri unwrapped her arms around Shizu and sat back at where they were previously.

"Sorry for getting your clothes dirty." Enri smiled, then glared at where she had latched onto Shizu.

Shizu looked down towards her maid outfit to see it completely dry.

She looked back up and titled her head in confusion.

"Dirty?"

Nemu was still holding onto her, but thankfully her tears had stopped.

"Please let go, little one."

Nemu tightened her grip even more.

Shizu stood up as Nemu refused to let go and summoned a special weapon, Nemu noticed the weapon in her hand and dropped down to the ground. As it materialised, the villagers around her stepped back and their hands trembled as they wondered whether to cover up their ears or not.

Nemu also backed up, fearing the worst as she hadn't listened to her the first time.

They were familiar with the item she was holding, it looked different than the ones she had used previously, but there was no mistaking it. It was a powerful weapon.

The power which they had witnessed only a few moments ago.

Automatons had a special passive skill, where they could silently summon robotic NPC's to her side thanks to the special weapon she held.

There was a problem though.

She didn't know how to use it here.

In YGGDRASIL, you just had to click on the summon icon and it would silently spawn the desired NPC. You could summon using voice commands, but she preferred this method.

She held the gun in front of her, examined it, and then proceeded to point it at the ground. She pulled the trigger and shot at the dirt causing a plume of dust to erupt upwards.

Nothing happened.

* * *

The villagers were too late in covering their ears, their hands still instinctively rising despite the noise having passed already. They didn't have the insane reaction time that Shizu had.

They had found out the name of the mysterious angel from a village girl called Enri. Enri was quite popular around the village, of course the community was very tightly knit so everyone essentially knew each other anyways, she helped around the village occasionally, helped children with their chores. Everyone liked her.

So, when she came to them talking about the mysterious girl and provided a name, they were doubtful at first, but after hearing the story of her daring escape attempt into the woods and then Shizu's last second rescue, they didn't doubt her then.

A few seconds passed as Shizu wiggled the gun in the air, she smacked her palm against it as if something was stuck in it, she of course knew that this wasn't the case.

She aimed at the ground again, she cleared her mind, focused on the robot she wanted to summon, and pulled the trigger yet again.

The gun recoiled back as a radiant white projectile exited the barrel and shattered against the dirt, the shrapnel breaking apart and as if nothing happened, quickly dematerialised.

* * *

A bright white pentagram appeared on the ground, the pentagram was filled with strange symbols, and some resembled cogs while the other symbols weren't something that the villagers had seen before. A strange silver object emerged from it. It was a creature made completely out of silver. It was truly something magnificent, it trotted slowly over to one of the bodies and bent down to pick it up.

The creature was completely naked but thankfully it had no genitals of any kind, it seemed to not have skin, and you could see what appeared to be metallic bones connecting the arms to the main torso. It was scary and beautiful at the same time.

* * *

She had summoned a simple automaton, one of the unique skills of an Automaton player, these weren't actually meant as cleaners, they were simple summoned NPC's which excelled in hand to hand combat, their levels in the 30's. She commanded it to pick up the bodies and to lay them next to each other.

"Affirmitive" the automaton answered.

She shot several more into the ground using the same technique as she did previously, three more of the automatons rose from the ground. The three robots varied in appearence, two of them seemed female while the third one looked like another male. Of course, the female robots also did not have any reproductive organs of any kind. A small bump represents the female chest, but that was it.

It still didn't stop some of the men in the village from glaring at the sight in front of them. Some of them clearly had wives, as most of the women dotted around the village were staring coldly at their husbands from behind.

While they differed in appearance, they all had the same specifications. You could count the bumps on the female robot's chests as extra armour, but that is where the differences stopped.

These robots were called 'Unarmed Combots'.

It took a while to collect the bodies, some had to be transported in pieces due to the clinical disease known only as, 'Beheaded'.

The four Combots each had their own unique way of carrying the bodies, one of them grabbed them by the legs and pulled them along the dirt like overfilled trash bags.

One of them shouldered the corpses while another carried the corpses like princesses. Of course, they were carrying them in the way they thought was the best at the time and which was more efficient.

Even if all the Combots were the same, they had varying thoughts on what the best method was.

Unknown to the villagers, the Automatons had their own way of communicating without the need for verbally voicing them.

They were chattering amongst themselves as they discussed their own preferred method of human body carrying.

The discussion was pretty heated, they all had strong opinions on this subject matter, Shizu tilted her head as she remembered what public YGGDRASIL chatrooms were like.

Slightly confused, Shizu interrupted them abruptly.

 _'Excuse me'_

Shizu was slightly startled when she had heard what she had just said, she communicated using her real voice and not the voice she had when she talked openly.

Her real voice was gentle, but not as flat or monotone as her new voice.

That had caught their attention, they all paused mid-movement and turned their heads towards Shizu. They didn't need to, considering the fact they were communicating telepathically, but they thought it was rude not to.

They were also expecting a harsh punishment from their leader for talking during their assigned duties.

 _'I feel that dragging the bodies by the leg—_

Her voice was soft and calm, it held little authority but the Automatons still hung on every word.

 _'-would be best as to not dirty your body or clothes with their blood.'_

For the first time in their life, they admired their master not because they were programmed or told to, they admired her because she had spoken true words of wisdom.

The three who weren't now carrying the bodies by the leg, quickly changed how they held the corpses, they had seen the light. They continued with their assigned duties while still in awe at their master's divine words.

She scrolled through her inventory and selected a large white cloth, she had murdered all of them, not a single survivor, so she materialised multiple of them and threw them over the trash which was now lined up relatively neatly in front of her.

After she had finished covering up the bodies, she selected a mop and began to clean up the blood that she had left behind.

From an outsider's perspective, if they had not known who had caused this mess, they would have thought that she was the perfect example of a maid.

The mop was special of course, it was actually a legendary blunt weapon that you could acquire in a Halloweens event if you completed a certain quest. It was originally a witch's broom that you could acquire, for those with a need for extra customisability, you could apply a weapon skin to the item and it would be transferred from a joke magical broom to a joke magical weapon.

If the villagers had known that the mop she was using was a legendary, powerful, deadly weapon. They would probably tear out their eyes at the sight they were seeing.

Of course, only the strong could use a weapon as a cleaning tool.

Surprisingly it worked, soaking up the blood as she continued to wipe the floor.

"This may take a while.

"…Please get me . . . a water bucket." She exclaimed softly.

She froze for a second and revaluated the mess around her.

"…Multiple."

She straightened her back out and looked up at the afternoon sun while wiping her forehead with her free hand, despite there not being a single bead of sweat present there.

* * *

She had spent 3 hours cleaning up the mess that she had just left behind.

Afterwards, she had a quick conversation with the village chief. Primarily to gather information about towns and villagers nearby, as well as information on the economics of this world.

According to the chief, the gold YGGDRASIL coins which she had plenty of, were not used in this world, they had never seen it before.

It turns out that there is still a lot of value in the coins though, the chief examined the coin and deducted that it was pure gold. If melted down into its core components and sold, Shizu could easily live comfortably for the rest of her life.

Drinking strawberry milkshakes while lounging around surrounded by teddy bears.

As amazing as that seemed, she didn't think it was fair. It was practically cheating.

She would be a hypocrite if she did this, after all, she had reported many cheaters in her lifetime.

In YGGDRASIL, one gold coin was worth one yen.

A gold coin in this new world was worth much more than that. It didn't feel right practically giving an innkeeper one yen to stay in an expensive room, even if this world and her previous world were two different things.

* * *

After she had finished her conversation with the chief, she decided to set up camp on top of the wooden watchtower near the centre of the village square.

The villagers had provided her with a place to stay but she humbly declined, insisting that she could sleep on jagged rock if she wanted to.

She didn't need to sleep or eat, she could eat but she didn't have a specific craving or need for food.

She had asked if she could live in the watch tower for a bit, they accepted instantly, not only was she their saviour, but if she was to become enraged and point her weapons at them, there would be no hope of survival.

She had laid out a blanket covered in little kitten faces on the floor, on top was her familiar sniper rifle equipped with a bipod and the sight was deployed. She had changed the colour from silver to a dark matte grey so the sun didn't shine on it and reveal her position.

Shizu was lying behind the weapon, her hand gripped the handle tightly as she scanned the terrain in front of her.

Everyone around her seemed to be enjoying the peace and quiet, but she knew it was only temporary.

It would be incredibly strange for there not to be a second attack after no one from the knight detachment returned and reported back to the superiors of whatever army owned them.

She noticed a group of knights on horses approaching, their colours were different from the previous knights, but she was still sceptical. If it was knights that looked the same, she would have easily knocked them all down by now.

However, if she just mindlessly slaughtered friendly knights by accident, there was no way of knowing what could happen to her or who she would make enemies with.

She released her grip from the sniper rifle and after a few seconds, it dematerialised, she hopped down from the watch tower. It was a big drop, but to her, it was as if she had just taken a step down on a flight of stairs.

As she landed, a small plume of dust and dirt flew upwards, it covered her skirt but did not stain, it would seem that her clothing was pretty special.

Shizu strolled over to the village path as she patted down her skirt and stood in the way of the approaching knights, they were still too far away for the others to notice them, she turned and motioned for the chief who was staring at her puzzled to come stand next to her.

* * *

The thundering of hooves split the silence that had fallen on the village as they galloped through the bleak landscape.

Gazef Stronoff, the strongest warrior in the Re-Estize Kingdom, he was tasked by the king to root out the cause of the attacks on the villages along with a small detachment of men.

His horse was well bred, the wind wisped his mane into the air like flames; after all, he was a flame coloured chestnut. Its legs propelled its huge frame forward, powering over the land towards the village.

'It's too quiet…' Gazef wondered.

* * *

The villagers noticed the dirt being trodden up before they noticed the knights, then came the loud drum rhythm of many hooves striking the ground.

The riders finally reached the square, some of them wore helmets, while some went bareheaded. There was no uniformity to their outfits apart from the fact that the all shared the same colour.

The man in the front of the pack was a unique case. He wore a silver chest plate and shoulder pads, various other plates protected the other parts of his body. He seemed to be the leader of the horsemen given the fact that he was at the front and looked the most experienced out of them all.

There were around 20 of them in total, Shizu calculated how long it would take to kill them all with just her bare fists, she wasn't doing this for any particular reason, she just felt a bit bored as they approached slowly.

Even while they were mounted on majestic steeds, she could still jog faster than them without even breaking a sweat.

They slowed down to a light gallop as they approached her.

They formed up neatly before Shizu and the village chief. The leader stepped forward from the rest of the force and dismounted his noble stallion.

The leader's eyes rested briefly upon the village chief before snapping his view to Shizu, he didn't look at her for long before looking back at the village chief.

 _'I probably just look like a maid to him.'_

She tilted her head to the side.

 _'I can understand that though, considering my stylish outfit.'_

"-I am the Warrior-Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom, Gazef Stronoff. By order of the King, I have been visiting each of the frontier villages to exterminate knights from enemy countries who have been making trouble here."

He seemed to be scanning the village centre as he spoke, his voice echoed through the square.

"The Kingdom's Warrior-Captain…"

Shizu turned her head to the chief, a slight look of surprise masked his face. She leaned over to his ear.

"…I assume he is not a bad man?"

The chief turned and nodded vigorously, a noble and strong man such as Gazef should not be subject to such violence over miss communication. He wanted to make it exceptionally clear that Gazef wasn't going to hurt anyone, especially the children, he didn't want to subject the kingdoms heroes to the fury of his saviour.

"You must be the chief of this village. Can you tell me who is the person beside you?"

The chief turned to look at Shizu, waiting for her approval to answer the Warrior-Captain's question. She nodded in response.

"This woman is the one who saved us, she exterminated the group of knights that attacked this village."

Gazef's eyes widened in surprise.

"Her name is CZ Delta, we have been told just to call her Shizu."

Gazef briskly turned to Shizu and bowed deeply, his mail and plate clattered as he did.

"Thank you for saving this village."

"…Uwah, thank you Warrior-Captain-dono . . . it was nothing, really."

She bowed back.

"Can I ask how you killed them? You don't seem to possess any weapon—"

He stopped as he realised the chief was going pale and began to tremble, they went to the side to talk.

After hearing about Shizu's sheer destructive capability both in melee and ranged combat, his gratitude and respect for Shizu only deepened further.

In truth though, Shizu was really terrible at melee combat, she had practiced stances with her kitchen knife in her house, and that's where her knowledge ends.

If using her knife failed to do the trick, she'd just punch with all her force instead.

She was surprisingly good at throwing knives though, she didn't know if her father teaching her how to play darts had any part to play in that.

If it didn't concern guns, she wasn't going to put much effort into learning it.

Thus, if restricted to melee combat, she would be comparable to at least a level 80.

Even then she was still too powerful for this world as evident by everyone she had curb stomped until now.

The village chief's gruesome description of the events that had unfolded made even Gazef uneasy.

After a short discussion, which was very one sided with Gazef constantly thanking Shizu throughout, they began to walk towards a wooden hut to further discuss the details.

"The bodies are lined up over there, do you want to inspect-"

In the middle of the chief's suggestion, one of the horsemen ran into the square. He was panting heavily, and had an urgent report.

"Warrior-Captain! We've sighted a lot of people around the village! They've surrounded us and they're closing in!"

As the soldier was reporting what he saw to the chief, Shizu was also being reported to by her own little force of Automatons.

 _'CZ2128 Delta, we have spotted several potentially hostile targets outside the village, shall we de-cloak and attack?'_

 _'Stay hidden for now, I will deal with this myself if need be.'_

 _'Affirmative.'_

"…I have confirmed the existence . . . of multiple magic casters."

Shocked, Gazef hurriedly asked "How did you confirm it?"

 _'Automaton 1, please leave your post and stand by my side, decloak when I point to you.'_

Her inner voice giggled to herself, as she set her magnificent magic trick in motion.

The sound of quiet footsteps reached Shizu's hearing sensors, no one else had noticed it. "My subordinate . . . reported to me." She proclaimed as she lazily pointed to her right.

The Automaton decloaked and was standing next to Shizu.

Gazef jumped a bit, but he was a trained warrior so he maintained his composure. If anything, he was more annoyed that he hadn't noticed the strange pale man.

This upset Shizu, as she was expecting more of a reaction. While upsetting, it was still admirable.

"He isn't a Human? Is he?"

"…No, he is the same as m-

"…Sorry, it seems . . . I misspoke

"…He is . . . a summoned . . . creature that I control."

That was partially the truth of course, the Automatons that she had control over right now weren't the same model. They were simple and only barely resembled human figures.

Shizu looked incredibly realistic, if she told them that she wasn't organic, they would reject that idea instantly.

Shizu began to bury herself in her train of though.

 _'If these Automatons don't have reproductive organs…'_

 _'Does that mean I don't have them either?'_

She froze up slightly at the thought of that.

In YGGDRASIL, 18+ actions were banned, people still tried to do them anyways.

One way to prevent that was even though the model was exceptionally detailed, the game would not allow you to strip naked.

Had they even modelled those parts in the first place?

No one knew, in fact, there were many theorists and myth busters who investigated this particular topic over the past few years.

But no matter how they tried, they could not find the answer.

Gazef noticed that she had frozen up completely.

"Well we don't have time for this, I apologise about questioning you on your methods of gaining intel." Gazef realised that time was against the clock, and silently scolded himself for asking questions like this in such a dangerous situation.

"Mmm" Shizu snapping back into reality, hurriedly trying to recover the situation. "Then let us move."

* * *

"I see… so there were people out there."

Gazef peeked out at the people surrounding the village from the confines of a darkened house.

Shizu could see three magic casters dotted along the horizon as they descended the hill slowly, they maintained an impressive and uniformed formation. Their abundance of expertise was obvious in the way they kept a solid formation and a firm grasp on their surroundings.

They had probably done this very thing many times before, both in practice and in real battle situations.

The magic casters looked like ants compared to the angels which looked incredibly similar to the Archangel Flames in YGGDRASIL.

She started to realise that there were a lot of stuff that came over from YGGDRASIL to this world, magic was the first thing she noticed excluding herself, and now these angels.

Shizu and Gazef locked eyes.

Shizu mumbled "Hated?"

"How did you know?"

"A guess."

In truth, she had experienced similar tactics like this before.

She was once sent out to assassinate a certain target, it ended up being a trap and she was surrounded. Luckily, she was rescued by a literal knight in shining armour, he was a famous insect race player, she couldn't quite recall his name.

She was always bad with remembering names, ever since she came here however, literally anything she does, she can remember it in excruciating detail. If she tried hard enough, she could probably recall every single emotion that the face of every single person she had killed exhibited.

That worried her a bit.

Of course, right now most of the people she killed covered their faces with helmets, so she could only recall a few.

"I would like to hire you."

"…Denied."

Her reply was instant, only someone who expected that question from a mile away could reply so quickly.

"Huh?"

"…Declined?" she answered again, but differently. Had he not heard her the first time?

"…My intention is to protect this village . . . and the cute children living here."

Gazef was shocked at first, but her reply satisfied him greatly.

"I see you have your priorities right.

"Please protect this villa- "

He began to bow before her, a camo covered glove reach for his shoulder and stopped him mid-motion.

"Do not."

"Why?"

"Very embarrassing." Shizu calmly replied.

* * *

After Gazef finished relaying his plan to his troops, he set forth on his steed followed by his brave companions.

They rode straight towards the magic casters.

This baffled Nigun, the leader of the magic casters.

He admired Gazef's bravery, his reputation as the strongest warrior of the kingdom did not seem misplaced.

The angels charged forward at the magic casters command, one of them knocked Gazef off his feet as he brawled with it.

Shizu was nonchalantly sat down in the watchtower, she had a front row seat, even if the distance between them was staggering, with her enhanced vision she could count each hair strand on Gazef's bulging arms.

He was using various skills which Shizu had not seen before, once this is over, she would need to remember to ask the villagers what other kind of powers existed other than magic.

Gazef had been engaged in battle for a while now, the horse riders who were by Gazef's side retreated and immediately turned around to fight until death, their courage was admirable.

"Brave."

It was useless however, the Archangels were overpowering the cannon fodder in Gazef's ranks, they were easily defeated by Gazef in one on ones, but the relentless attacks began to pave the way to defeat as Gazef struggled to maintain his energy.

Shizu calculated a 2% chance of survival.

Shizu hopped down and began walking towards the battlefield.

Shizu entered her own data into the equation, she calculated a 101% chance of survival.

 _'101%?'_

She felt that either her system was bugged, or it was just being too kind.

* * *

Gazef was on his last breath, his face buried in the dirt as an unbearable guilt washed over him, if he died here then the Kingdoms morale would surely plummet. He was the strongest warrior in the kingdom, yet he had failed to save the villagers, it was only thanks to an incredibly strong but weak looking maid girl that Carne Village had been saved. He had done nothing to help them.

Gazef pulled himself back up as Nigun hurled taunts at him, his expression was painted with agony and humiliation.

He jammed his sword in the ground and used it as a crane to pick himself up from the ground.

Suddenly, a finger tapped him on the back, he turned around only to be met with Shizu poking him on the cheek.

An angel had descended before him.

"Rest.

"I will handle him."

Gazef nodded. If he had not known that this girl had saved Carne Village by herself while he failed to save the others with the help of a group of trained combatants, he would have told her to stay back.

He wasn't in a position to do that right now, nor did he have any right to.

He dragged himself along the ground, retreating to a safe distance as Shizu turned around and locked eyes with Nigun.

"Hello"

"Who are you? My fight with Gazef isn't over yet, get out of the way before you get hurt little girl!"

"Denied."

"What?" Nigun said stunned.

"Denied."

"Well, I was going to slaughter everyone in the village anyways, so you coming here has made my life slightly easier."

Shizu activated the quick-change crystal which was embedded into her simplistic maid uniform, a flash of light enveloped her and in just a nanosecond, her appearance changed drastically.

Her equipment was completely different. She was still wearing her green and black gloves, as well as her stylish scarf, her maid uniform was pretty similar to the previous one she wore. To top it all off, her unique maid hat was still present.

However, there were now some glaring major additions.

A shiny metal skirt covered up the lower portion of her body, it went from above her waist down to her knees. The metal plating was obviously incredibly thick, it looked to be much thicker than Gazef's own chest plate.

As the armour becomes thicker, naturally the armour becomes heavier and harder to carry. Despite this, Shizu did not look to be struggling at all.

In truth, it was as if she was carrying armour made of paper on her body. That is how little the extra weight affected her.

The black boots she usually wore were now replaced by knee high metal boots, the design was full of intricacies. Both her metal skirt and her boots looked expensive.

On top of that, she was now wearing a metal shoulder pad on her right arm, she needed to protect the arm she used her weapons with so it was obvious that she was right handed.

Gazef's jaw dropped, Shizu was very much petite, she was easily 145cm in height. Her body frame was frail, she did not appear muscular at all. If one ignored her bust size as well as her facial features, she could easily be mistaken for a young child.

Yet she was wearing all this with ease.

Many knights only had one shoulder pad to reduce weight, normally the arm that they are the most dominant with and would hate to lose.

However, Gazef was sure that even if she wore full plate, she would probably not break into a sweat at full sprint. Gazef realised that the fact she did not wear more armour even if she could, was because she likely didn't need it.

If Gazef had seen her wearing all this when he first came to the village, he might have paid her a bit more respect than he had initially.

He had learnt a new lesson today, 'you cannot judge a book by its cover.'

He had heard that saying all the time, but in most cases, if you were big and muscular, you were strong, if you looked frail and weak, you were either a magic caster or weak.

So, he did not trust that statement.

The person in front of him right now, not only subverted those stereotypes; she crushed them.

Gazef had now noticed that her maid uniform was enchanted suddenly, he did not detect any enchantments on her, apart from her strange looking scarf, before she had changed her clothing.

Right now, Shizu's armour and clothes radiated a strong magical aura.

Even if Gazef was not a magic caster himself, he was all too familiar with magic and enchantments. His line of work needed that to be one of the requirements for him to survive.

Nigun staggered a bit at the sudden change, but he was still incredibly confident despite Shizu's sudden change in appearance.

Even in this intense situation, Gazef eagerly awaited the battle to start. He wanted to observe how someone clearly stronger than him would fight many strong foes by herself.

Her clothing underwent another change, three strands of metal were now around her hip, they were attached loosely to her clothing.

They did not seem to have any purpose at all, but Gazef knew that those weren't for style points, they were probably some kind of advanced holster for her weapons.

As if reading his mind, Shizu turned to Gazef and pointed at her hips.

"Holster." She spoke softly.

Despite being in a staring contest with a strong opponent that defeated a man like Gazef, Shizu was unusually calm, even having time to answer to Gazef's confusion.

Shizu turned back to face the ants in front of her.

"Should I fight . . . with my true strength?"

"Is your true strength serving the nobles of the Kingdom?" Nigun sneered back at her.

"Negative."

Her usual silver clad rifle appeared before her and dropped into her hands.

"This is not . . . my true strength."

Nigun laughed at Shizu's strange words.

"Very close, though."

Nigun continued laughing hysterically.

Gazef was on the verge of passing out due to the damage he had suffered and the depletion of most of his stamina.

His resolution that he was going to observe the battle about to begin before him and observe the true power of this village's saviour powered him through the pain and exhaustion.

He propped himself up with his arm and glared at the scene in front of him.

His face gleaming with excitement.

He was sure that Shizu would completely smash her opponents into the dirt, so out of the many emotions he was now fearing, anything that resembled fear was not present.

Shizu raised her gun and steadied her aim.

Nigun gave the order to send out two angels, he did not want to push all of the fighting strength of his forces onto such a weakling.

The angels approached closer.

Closer…

" **[Rapid Fire].** "

Closer…

The angels were now approaching at their maximum speed, they reached the halfway point between their masters and the enemy they were tasked to defeat before them.

They pointed their glowing swords forward, but before they could fully extend their arms, it was blown off.

Shizu was rapidly loading her weapon with round after round.

Unleashing a fury of fire onto the two angels.

Within 2 seconds, they were completely disintegrated. Both were armless and both were missing heads.

The angels disintegrated further as they collapsed into dust due to the lack of structural integrity which helped keep in the massive influx of magic stored inside them. Without anywhere for the magic to go, it overpowered their bodies, eating them from the inside.

The [Rapid Fire] skill completely negates the reload time of her weapon. Before she had used this skill, she had to wait two seconds before her gun allowed her to pull the trigger, this was something that had been kept true from her jump from the game to this world. It annoyed her immensely, but the [Rapid Fire] skill which was a skill which could only be used twice a day which stayed active for a minute allowed her to bypass that restriction.

In the game, it was not useful to players who had mastered loading their gun as well as those who had the class levels which shortened the reload rate considerably.

It was a skill which never really saw much use within the PvP scene.

Now that she had activated her skill, the reload rate was now completely dependent on how fast Shizu pulled back the bolt and returned it to it's original location.

It was pretty damn fast.

She had fired off two bullets within the space of a second, her arms moved around her weapon fluidly, locking the bolt, allowing another round in from the clip, pulling the trigger.

It was smooth and precise.

She had fired off four bullets in 2 seconds.

If she was facing higher tier angels, if she had not enhanced the armour piercing capabilities of her weapon, it would be very likely that the bullets would have bounced off like pellets. Compared to humans and other organic targets, angels were quite heavily armoured. Their bodies and armour were incredibly hard.

Due to that reason, tier magic such as [Negative Burst] were the only effective attacks against them.

These angels were poor matchups for her ranged weaponry, however, the fact that these angels were only low tier summons compared to the higher tier summoned angels, they were completely pulverised without the need for armour piercing skills.

Of course, if she had shot the heads without shooting the arms first, she would have finished both of them off with only one shot for each.

She wanted to make it flashier.

Nigun's face was a face of pure insanity.

He did not know whether to cry or laugh, the sight in front of him was insane, he had not seen anything like it.

He could not compare it to magic or any ranged weapon to date.

For the first time in a while, ever since that one member of the Blue Rose had struck him causing the scar on his face, he was scared.

Nigun hesitantly ordered all of the magic casters under him to advance their angels and attack Shizu.

Shizu could surely not defeat all 15 at once, even with her incredible destructive power.

" **[Electrical Shield!]** "

Shizu gracefully crossed her arms and took the force of the first angels to reach her, she had activated her [Electrical Shield]. It was basically the equivalent of a magic casters basic shield, only weaker. It was still enough to block the attacks.

It was not strong enough to hold them back however, she skidded backwards as the angels pushed against her.

She dug her heels into the dirt and pushed back, she pushed forward with uninmaginable strength, exerting all her force into it.

The angels flew backwards and smacked into the others who were waiting their turn to attack if the others had been sliced or shot down.

[Rapid Fire] was now deactivated as her silver gun which she had holstered before meeting the angels attack stopped glowing.

For a player who had specialised in fighting against singular targets, or groups of targets from a large distance, this battle was proving to be quite troubling.

If it was just a singular opponent who was incredibly strong, she would have no problem defeating it.

But when you have a single shot weapon which required you to interact with the weapon to reload another round, fighting many small fries was much worse.

Gazef's expression did not change, he had heard that she possessed many powerful weapons capable of defeating an incredible number of opponents in battle. He could still tell that Shizu was someone who specialised in fighting against human targets and that this battle was proving hard to showcase her true strength.

Shizu dematerialised her rifle and equipped her machine gun.

The machine gun did not differ in appearance much, the firing mechanism and the bolt was less pronounced, the magazine size was also far smaller. The overall length of the gun was shorter.

It still retained that high-quality look and shone beautifully in the evening sun. It looked just as intricate as her previous weapon.

Shizu gracefully hopped backwards, a move which did not seem hindered in any way by the abundance of armour she carried with her.

Shizu disliked having to use the armour, while it was not much trouble wearing it in battle, it made it harder for people to approach her out of battle.

She had equipped and shown it to the children after her slaughter off the knights, some were worried or scared, while others found it immensely cool.

The armour itself slightly worried people, it was the fact that she had the strength to carry it without a single thought given to her wellbeing, that made her wearing it a bit scary.

Shizu did not care what others think, apart from the children. She felt that if she wore it, the children would be less likely to approach her, which meant that she had a lower chance of receiving a hug from a cute little child.

Before she entered this world, she wouldn't just go around wanting hugs from children, that was something which she picked up in this world. She wasn't wanting hugs in a creepy way, she just thought that all small creatures were cute.

" **[Miracle Shot!]** "

Shizu let out a spray of bullets at the confused targets, not a single bullet missed its destination, every single round fired, had hit something important as the 15 angels who had grouped up were being obliterated into pieces. Unlike her sniper rifle, the bullets did not pass straight through, but instead lodged themselves deep inside.

The bullet cartridges that were ejected, flew to the side and clinked on the ground, they dematerialised and returned to her inventory.

As she fired, she noticed this fact, she felt slightly relieved that her limited bullet problem seemed less of a problem now.

The angelic constructs fell one after another until Shizu's magazine was completely empty, she gracefully reached for the air as another magazine appeared. She dispensed the empty one which bounced off the ground only to disappear, she loaded the new one and pulled the bolt back so as to enter the first round.

The magazines held 30 bullets, that was more than enough for only 15 angels given that all of them hit important locations.

Gazef, who had trouble fighting six with his true strength, who could only defeat them thanks to his martial arts, was completely astonished at what he was seeing.

Gazef could tell that the power of the weapon she was now holding was not on the same level as the one she held previously, just looking at the damage caused told him that much.

However, the power was still immense.

The armour of angelic knights which proved difficult for even Gazef's blade to slice through without the help of martial arts, was being crumpled up like paper.

Nigun was similarly astonished. He realised it too late, he had completely underestimated his opponent.

Nigun and his fellow Sunlight Scripture members summoned 20 more angels and ordered them to attack along with the Principality of Observation.

 _'Help?'_ an Automaton cloaked behind her asked curiously.

 _'Please.'_ Shizu replied.

Four Automatons appeared by Shizu's side and charged forward, Shizu relayed her plan to them and they focused on the weaker angels.

Their power was not on the same level as Shizu, that much was certain. They did not seem to possess any ranged attacks like Shizu had, they only had their bare fists.

Gazef did not really know what kind of damage they could do to the angels, so he was starting to get a little nervous.

What he did not know, is that the Archangel flames were a level 10 to 12 being, while the unarmed Automatons were level 30.

The group of four charged forward and began smashing their way through the numbers.

They clenched their fists and placed all of their force into the upper bodies of the angels, all while dodging their attacks.

Their wide jumps and their silver bodies made them look like rabbits if one was to squint hard enough.

Very deadly rabbits.

Shizu was hesitant to unveil her strongest but most expensive to use weapon, so she decided to save that for another day. Right now, she would defeat her foes using as little ammunition as possible until she found a way to create more bullets, magazines and… explosives.

The angels which surrounded her fell quickly, her fellow Automatons cutting them down like trees.

Sometimes with punches, sometimes with karate chops which sliced off the now seemingly weak arms.

Gazef relaxed a bit as he realised his fears were nothing to be concerned about. These summoned creatures were the summoned creatures of Shizu, they had to be strong if she had summoned them.

In truth, Shizu only summoned them to clean up bodies, not to do combat, Gazef had not been told that fact by the Villagers.

Shizu stood still as the larger angel approached her, it swung its huge mace downwards. The mace stopped mid-swing as Shizu had grabbed it with her hand.

The angel tried putting down more force, but the mace did not move, it then tried to back off, but the mace did not move.

She had complete control over its weapon.

Shizu clutched her fist and brought it back like a spring, it shot forth at subsonic speeds and collided with the mace.

Even though she had just punched the weapon, she had hit it with so much force that the angels arm was torn completely off, it bounced a few metres away before completely dematerialising in a bright flash of yellow light.

The angel then tried to punch Shizu as she dodged, her footwork was excellent as she spun around and landed another hit to the angel's other arm, tearing that one off as well.

Finally, Shizu materialised her sniper, loaded a round from the magazine, and crammed it into a small wedge in its chest before casting [Armour Piercing I] and pulling the trigger. [Armour Piercing I] was the lowest of armour piercing skills, it was probable that she did not even need to cast it.

She felt her mana draining considerably, this battle had actually drained a lot of it, unlike organic beings, Automatons had a very limited supply of mana, it came back much quicker than other races though.

She felt the considerable toll on her systems starting to take effect.

The finishing blow was dealt as the angel cracked into little pieces and disappeared into an array of sparkling lights.

If she couldn't use her small amount of magic now, she would have to make up for it in physical power or her weaponry.

* * *

Despite it taking two punches and one shot of her strange weapon, the scripture soldiers by Nigun's side, as well as Nigun himself, realised that she could have easily killed the angel in one hit if she wanted.

They all felt a mix of emotions. Fear blended with astonishment were the most common of emotions they were all experiencing.

They stepped back, and began casting spell after spell at Shizu.

Unfortunately for them, Automatons had incredibly strong magic resistance, add onto the fact that these spells were incredibly low tier, Shizu tanked the hits.

Some of the magic casters had small rock throwers attached to their wrists, while others casted magic, those with poor mana capacity who had drained it all already, fired off stones at blistering speeds.

"YOU MONSTER!"

The cherry on top, was that her clothing and equipment was enchanted heavily, it was as if the fabric she wore was made up flimsy metal, it blew in the wind like any other fabric, but when struck by weak ranged or melee weapons, they bounced off as if they had struck a metal plate.

"That tickles." Shizu tilted her head to the side.

One of the rocks flew towards her face

Gazef noticed this and was about to open his mouth before seeing Shizu raise her hand to catch it from the air.

She caught it and lobbed it back towards the person who threw it at a speed that was double that of their rock throwing mechanisms.

She didn't aim for any specific body part, she just lobbed it back in their general direction.

The rock collided with the man's face and blew his head clean off, the rock passed through like nothing had happened.

She was level 100, she calculated them as being level 15 at best.

The magic casters swore that they could see the small movement in her lips which faintly resembled a smile.

For the first time in this entire fight, she had smiled at them.

If they actually managed to survive this battle, many of them would need a new pair of underwear.

She began to walk towards them as the spells and rocks collided with her body.

Spell after spell, rock after rock, nothing was working.

They were completely demoralised.

"Warrior-Captain-dono"

Shizu carried on walking as she talked.

"Would you prefer . . . deceased or alive?"

Gazef froze up, his mouth struggling to open.

He mustered up his courage after regaining his composure. When he had woken back up from that brief moment of disbelief, Shizu was already a quarter distance across the field between her and Nigun, despite him not answering straight away, Shizu still waited patiently for an answer before making a move.

"U-uh, keep their leader alive please!"

"Mmm"

Shizu replied, but the considerable distance separating her and Gazef was widening every second, Shizu could not muster up the strength to project her voice.

She raised her left arm and gave a thumbs up, she did not know if it was a gesture that was common in this world; it was the best that she could do at the moment.

The Automatons around her stepped back as they vanished, as if they were never there and were just illusions. Empty space was left where they had been, silence filled that gap as Shizu grinded to a halt at the midway mark.

She brought up her gun to her shoulders and crouched on the ground.

She loaded two new magazines and steadied her aim, the spells that were being lobbed at her began to die down slowly, they sensed the end was nigh.

Locking the bolt and loading a new round, she steadied her aim.

All of the magic casters had cast their magic shields, these shields could deflect arrows with ease, how would they fare against bullets?

She rested her sights on her first target and fired, the bullet crashed through the shield and into his ribcage and into his heart, going straight through the other side as if the magic caster wasn't even there.

The echoing gunshot rolled along the hills.

She loaded a new round and yet again steadied her aim on the second target.

She fired.

The round penetrated his helmet, the only armour that they wore, shredding the insides and making mincemeat of his flesh.

The magic casters began to run as Nigun began spouting random nonsense about the strongest angel.

This piqued her interest but her targets were currently the retreating magic casters.

She took each one down one after another until the entire magic caster force was completely decimated.

Nigun stood still holding out a shiny blue crystal.

Shizu recognised the object, it was a common sight in YGGDRASIL, a sealing crystal which allowed a player, or person in this case, to store a magic spell ranging from an attack spell to a summoning spell.

"Look! The shining form of the highest of angels!

"Dominium Authority!"

The crystal began to glow intensely in Nigun's hands.

Suddenly, a large angel like being descended into the sky, its feather-like wings extended outwards, it was truly something magnificent.

"Oh."

"Are you afraid? It cannot be helped." Nigun's endless taunting was beginning to grind Shizu's gears.

"...Stupid."

Nigun staggered back a little "Ehhh?"

"Not cute..."

"What are you saying?"

Sweat began to run down Nigun's back, beads of sweat decorated his illuminated face.

"In front of an existence which mankind cannot possibly hope to defeat, what can you do against it?"

Nigun was enraged, what was this weird maid girl thinking?

"Who said . . . I was human?"

His eyes widened even further, his clothes soaked in sweat.

"Use Holy Smite!" he screamed at the angel which towered above him.

The angel began preparing its strike.

"This is seventh tier magic that no man can go against!"

Shizu lowered her gun and stood still.

"Not-

"Human."

* * *

A beam of divine and holy light engulfed the maid girl in front of him, his face lit up as he witnessed the full power of seventh tier magic which they now had access to, if only temporary.

He struggled to look directly towards the devastating attack, it was as bright as the sun, he felt his eyes burning. However, he could not help but gaze into the beautiful light before him.

"Not even you can survive this!"

A quiet and calm voice came from the beam, at first, he thought it was the six gods conversing with him. When reality kicked in, his jaw dropped to the floor faster than a 50-kilogram weight.

"Uwaaaah"

* * *

Shizu stood still and tanked the hit, nothing was happening to her. She wasn't even in pain.

Gazef stared in disbelief, he hoped that this would be the last time he would be shocked today, his heart and mind just couldn't take the pressure anymore.

The beam carried on striking the earth as she stood there motionless.

Automatons were completely immune to all holy attacks, that was because of their non-organic nature. If you took into account that this attack was not damaging the dirt and rock beneath her, it would make sense as to why she was also completely safe from the attack.

She was essentially a bunch of materials put together, nothing was really living apart from her mind.

There was nothing to be judged impure or pure, so holy magic had no effect on her.

"Mmm."

Shizu dematerialised her rifle and equipped a strange looking metal box, it was about a metre in length and a quarter of a metre in width, four cylindrical holes were carved into the box and strange metal objects protruded from them.

Gazef's heart was about to give way, this small girl dressed in a maid outfit while carrying incredibly heavy armour was now carrying a large metal box in her arms.

She shouldered it and aimed it at the angel which had now just finished its attack.

Shizu was now carrying a four-tube rocket launcher, this weapon dealt large amounts of damage to a large area, it was incredibly expensive to fire just once.

She flicked the safety off and crouched on the ground, she dug her knees in deep and pulled the trigger.

An array of missiles was let loose from the launcher, shooting off at incredible subsonic speeds.

Each rocket collided with the angel, the angel was quickly smothered in flame as huge fireballs erupted from its body, smoke covered the angel like a blanket.

The smoke eventually cleared, where the angel used to be there was nothing.

Nigun's face was priceless as he fell backwards, foaming at the mouth. He had completely passed out.

"Warrior-Captain-dono-"

Shizu turned to face Gazef who was supposed to be sat a few metres behind her.

Supposed to be…

He had passed out as well, probably thanks to both his injuries and the battle he had just witnessed.

* * *

 _"Mmm, I could go . . . for a strawberry drink . . . right about now."_

* * *

 **Please leave constructive feedback in the reviews. If you disliked anything or noticed something that could be improved, feel free to tell me. I'm not going to improve without the help of others pointing out my mistakes.**

 **Will be doing shorter chapters in the future. This one took a while to finish.**


End file.
